


Nightwing trains Batgirl.

by Shykylie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykylie/pseuds/Shykylie
Summary: After a run in with Ivy and Harley, Dick trains Batgirl in an unusual setting
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 4





	Nightwing trains Batgirl.

Since Batman was off-world helping the justice league deal with some galactic threat, Dick was asked to check in on Bruce’s new protegee Barbara Gordon, “The Batgirl”, fresh from college, according to Bruce she was more of the brains than brawns, which was a welcome change from his last assignment training Bruce’s son, Damien, who severely lacked in the brains department. Plus, Bruce was going to let him drive the batmobile for the weekend. 

Dick stares up at the massive monitors in the Batcave. Various maps were displayed, transcripts from police lines, a myriad of tests running on evidence Bruce had collected in the preceding days. His intense focus is broken as Barbara enters the cave wearing her new suit. It’s tight, but modest, a dark purple with a bright yellow bat symbol embroidered across her chest. Her dark red locks creeping out through the bottom of the cowl, her sleek modern suit designed to allow more mobility than protection contrasted with Dicks more bullish suit, the armor platings thicker, designed to stop large arms fire, the dark black metal showing scratches and dents from previous battles, his suit more battle-worn, the light blue symbol etched across the chest shining brightly against the black backdrop

“How do I look, Dick?” She asks as she does a turn, her cape fluttering behind her. Dick looks her over with a confused look on his face. 

“Does he actually let you wear the bat symbol?” Dick asks glancing down at his own chest before looking towards the glass cases that held the suit of his former alter-ego, Robin. None of them displaying the famed bat symbol. Barbara notices Dick’s eyes darting around the room and smirks. 

“I guess I’m just cuter in it,” She says with a wink. Dick rolls his eyes. All of a sudden he realizes he wasn’t on training duty, he was babysitting. At least with Damien, there was potential. He had been trained by the league of assassins. This was just a run of the mill sorority girl.

“Looking cute isn’t going to help when Joker has you at knifepoint, or when Bane has you cornered.” Dick snaps, his calm demeanor giving way to a temper, a quirk he had picked up from Bruce, He loved Bruce as a father, but hates the idea that after all Bruce put him through he would go soft on new protegees.

“I...I’m sorry, I was just trying to make a joke…” Barbara's voice trails off. Dick quickly rises to his feet and approaches her. She’s intimidated by him. Dick Grayson, Nightwing. He had been fighting with Bruce since he was a boy. Even before she had joined Batman she had heard the stories of his exploits as Robin. It’s an honor for her to be working with him, but she already feels as if he was losing respect for her. Her thoughts are interrupted as an alarm screams from the monitors. Dick’s head turns to face the monitors as he leans over the keyboard, typing furiously.

“A chemical plant has been destroyed in the industrial district. Gotham Police reporting Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are responsible and fleeing the scene.” Dick looks at Barbara, her green eyes showing her fear. This was the first time she would ever go out without Bruce. Even with his cold, tough demeanor, being with Bruce had a calming effect on her, and gave her the confidence she needed. “Don’t worry,” Dick assured her. “I’ll have your back, and we’re going to get them, now hop in the batmobile and let’s go.

“I will take my Bike and meet you there,” Barbara asked as they headed to the parking spaces, Dick climbing into the batmobile, a hulking tank-like figure that could strike fear into criminals of Gotham at a glance, Barbara climbs onto the black superbike, the loud rumbling of the engine starting as she kicks the lever to start the bike, 

“You have a bike?” Dick screamed over the roar of her bike's engine as she sped out of the cave. He rolled his eyes. “She’s fucking him, that’s the only explanation,” he says to himself as the batmobile screamed out of the Batcave. 

Arriving at the scene, Dick and Barbara find Harley and Ivy’s getaway car ditched on the side of the road. Barbara ran to the car and checked it for clues. Dick surveyed the rooftops of the buildings surrounding them. 

“So if they destroyed the plant thirty minutes ago, and using this model of car they could have only gone eighty miles per hour, they could have only arrived five minutes ago, so assuming they’re on foot they have to be within a one-mile radius of this point…” She stopped talking as Dick placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You’re smart, but sometimes being smart can make you overthink things,” Dick explained, pointing to a rooftop across the street. Barbara looked up and saw a mass of vines growing out of a window. 

“Oh... well I wasn't wrong, that’s still a one-mile radius.” She said winking at Dick. 

“Why did Bruce do this to me?” Dick motioned to Barbara as they crossed the street quickly. Stopping beneath the window, Dick prepped his grapple gun. “Let’s go up and look around. Poison Ivy’s too smart to leave such an obvious clue, so this is probably a trap. Let’s grapple up and look around. We need to stick together up there…” Barbara fired her grapple gun and started to ascend up. “What the hell Batgirl” Dick hastily fired his grapple gun and races to catch up with Barbara. She disappears into the window for a minute before Dick is able to climb in. He quickly looks around, though Barbara is nowhere to be seen. “Batgirl where are you?”

“Looking for someone…” A voice pierces the silent dark room, freezing Dick in place as he slowly turns to face the voice.

“Ivy!” Dick exclaims as he extends his quarterstaff, ready to do battle. 

“Such a shame for you to lose such a cute girl...I’m sure she’s a favorite of the big bad Bat.” Ivy taunted Dick.

“Where is she!” Dick screams at her, his voice showing the rage he was feeling. 

“I’m sure she’s having a fun date with Harley…” Ivy insinuated before raising her hand, vines shooting from the walls and pinning Dick against the wall, gagging him. Dick struggled against the vines but is unable to move. He stares angrily at Ivy who sits back and laughs at her restrained prey. 

Landing on the roof, Barbara takes off running and slides through an open skylight and silently drops down onto a metal catwalk, using the darkness as cover, she silently makes her way along the catwalk, the metal creaking softly beneath her feet, reaching the door that leads to the office, when her hand lands on the door, she is suddenly sent sprawling across the catwalk as Harley comes barging out the door, spotting Barbara rising to her feet, Harley reaches back into the room and lifts a small wooden bat over her shoulder, a soft smile spreads across her face as she walks over to Barbara, sizing up her opponent “Funny, Mista J always told me you were a man” before swinging the bat, faster than Barbara anticipated, 

Raising her hands to protect her head, the side of the bat connection with the side of her head, thankfully the cowl does its job and deflects it so it only stuns her as Harley gloats “you're a classic case of Daddy issues, I'm guessing you are even sleeping with B-man right?”

Barbara grimaces without replying throws a small black Batarang which embeds itself into Harley's right shoulder, 

Harley grunts in pain before bringing the baseball bat down hard onto the top of the cowl, the wooden bat splinters and breaks in two, the cowl cracks and blinds Barbara temporarily as she tries adjusting the cowl.

When she gets it fixed she notices Harley Quinn bowing and laughing tauntingly “gotta go Batsy, better luck next time” just as Barbara passes out. Harley opens her phone and sends Ivy a text. The bat bitch is taken care of, meet you at the hideout babe. Ivy reads the text and smiles as she walks to Dick. 

“We’re all done here, but I’m going to make sure you have some fun tonight.” Ivy taunts him as she tightens the vine around his neck. Dick struggles to breathe as Ivy leans into his face and forces a kiss on his lips. Dick is shocked, but it only lasts for a moment before he passes. Ivy released him from the vines and left, leaving Dick alone, unconscious on the ground. 

When Barbara wakes up, she uses the tracker Bruce had installed in all the suits and locates Dick unconscious form, checking him for a pulse, she finds it slow and weak, she struggles to carry him back to the Batmobile and connects him up to the I.V drip and Heart monitors before taking off driving back to the cave. Eventually getting Dick onto a bed, she checks his vitals before heading to the changing room, her armored suit crashes onto the floor as she strips off, stepping into the shower she shivers as she feels the warm water rolling off her stiff neck and shoulders, a small trail of dry blood washes away from her head, Barbara groans as she feels her head throbbing, the start of a concussion, the lights seem too bright and hurt her eyes. 

Dick’s eyes struggle to open. He panics as he realizes he isn’t on the mission anymore, His panic only worsening as he realized Ivy and Harly escaped. He reached into his pocket for his phone. Ten missed calls. It was his girlfriend, Starfire. He had missed date night. He shot her a text to check in and let her know that he had been hurt, and was going to stay in the Batcave tonight. His head throbs softly, He stands up and begins to move to the bathroom, looking to take a shower. As he approached, he could feel something churning in his stomach, His stomach seeming to flip as he suddenly felt nauseous, He started getting jumpy when he noticed Ivy’s reflection in the mirrors out of the corner of his eyes, whenever he tried making eye contact, she disappeared, falling to his knees as he loses his balance, He hears Barbara's soft voice whispering in his ear, he feels the weight of her breasts in his hands, for a brief moment he can see her lying there beneath him, her warmth comforting touch welcoming, the sensation is gone just as quick as it arrived, 

Her warmth is replaced by the cold air which causes Dick to shiver, He quickly tosses his armor onto the floor, the metallic plates clunking off the metal floor, stumbling forward, he hears Ivy whispering in his ear, her warm breath on his neck begging him to kiss her, to touch her.

When he reaches the shower, the first thing he notices is the dark red shoulder-length hair pressed wetly against the pale back, the bottom of the strands leading his gaze onto the soft, firm asscheeks, stepping silently in behind her, his right hand gripping her waist spinning her around, his eyes hungrily locking onto Barbaras, as he felt his cock stirring.

Her lips moving as she begs Dick to stop but all he can hear is Ivy’s voice begging him to kiss her, leaning in close, his right hand clapping around her neck, pinning her head against the cold tile wall, his lips hungrily locking onto hers, the kiss softer than any he had experienced before, a soft moan escapes his lips as he presses his body against hers.

Barbara tried to push Dick away but her hands stop pushing against his chest as his lips connect with hers, her throbbing headache disappears as the pheromones take over, she moans lightly as she feels lightheaded, her left hand gently squeezes Dicks pec, feeling the muscle flex to her touch, her right hand slowly runs down his wet torso before wrapping around his shaft and rubbing the palm of her hand along the tip, his deep guttural groan of pleasure is followed up by a soft bite on her bottom lip before working its way lower onto her neck,

His hands roughly grabbing her round hips and forcibly lifting her into the air and wrapping her legs around him, his weight pinning her against the wall as his left-hand takes hers off his shaft and pins it beside her head, his free hand rubbing his throbbing tip along the soft red stubble along her labia, Barbara moans softly as she feels the tip sliding inside her. Dick grunts as he rocks his hips, driving his shaft deep into her. Barbara tightens the grip of her legs around his torso, her arms squeezing his muscular body. Her moans become louder, more breathless with every inch of Dick’s hard cock penetrating her. She latches her lips onto Dicks's neck, kissing him deeply. Dick smiles as he feels her soft lips, her tongue running along his neck. She pulls her lips away for a moment which is just enough for Dick to take his free hand and grip her neck firmly, pushing her head back softly into the shower wall. He leans in and kisses her lips, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Barbara returns the action as they massage each other's tongues. Dick increases his thrusting, the sound of his hips slamming into hers echoes in the shower. His hard muscular chest pinning her breasts between them, His thrusts getting more erratic as her hands gripped his back for support, her nails lightly scratching behind his neck and leading towards his shoulder blades, the sharp sting of pain eliciting a gasp from him which he returns the favor by biting her bottom lip and pulling softly.

His cock throbs excitedly, the pheromones heightening the experience by making everything more sensitive, Dick feels his body lock-up, his cock throbs as rope after rope of his warm cum fill Barbara up, the feeling of his cum causes her to lock her lips onto his, sucking hard on his tongue, Dick feels every throb of his cock as he just keeps cumming, after a while, his balls start to ache, he pulls his cock out and a large drop of his cum, shoots from his tip onto her swollen red labia and streaks across the soft red stubble, lowering her to her feet before mumbling his apologies, his orgasm seeming to have been what broke the trance the pheromones had put him in. 

“I’m sorry Barbara, I think Ivy infected me…” Dick stammered before Barbara put a finger on his lips.

“Don’t be, I'm glad something good came from this night.” She said smiling as she exited the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. 

“I don’t think we should tell Bruce about this” Dick called to her as she made her way towards the door. 

“Of course not…” Barbara said looking back through the doorway. “He’d hate to know you’re bigger than him” she winked and disappeared to her room. Before Dick can reply he hears the Bat-jet returning


End file.
